


[Podfic] Truffle Love

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Things El Hates [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Akaiba's summary:Dorian and Cullen finally get time to themselves and Cullen has some apologies to make.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Series: [Podfic] Things El Hates [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749058
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Truffle Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truffle Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595374) by [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba). 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a5Q0rvUquhM-AKXMqIyRyqZCgdJt9wHM/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nvwgquz9guqzda8/DAI_TEMH_6_6_Truffle_Love.mp3/file)


End file.
